The Curse of Ravenclaw's Heir
by Manhttngal43
Summary: Twenty years after Voldemort is killed, a new generation enters Hogwarts. But something strange is happening in Ravenclaw. Will Hogwarts be reduced to just three houses?
1. Prologue

**

* * *

A/N: All original characters are based on real people. This is for Emma, Danielle, Mandy, Rebecca, Ben, and Moshe, and Zachy. I love you guys!!! ps: Lisa, you'll be in it too!**

**Disclaimer:** All orignal charaters are mine, but thats about it.

* * *

Robin Glary rolled over in bed, refusing to open her eyes. She had been having a pretty nice dream, involving her and Greg Grasser.

She sighed. Now that school was over and he had gone away to California for the summer, she wouldn't be seeing him until school started again in September. As for her, her summer wasn't set to be too much fun. Until her cousins came to visit her from England in the middle of July, she had nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. The next two weeks were going to be lazy weeks of hanging out in the pool with Bella and Beth, her twin neighbors, and, well, not much else. For these reasons, Robin was in no hurry to get out of bed. When she had finally lain in bed for as long as she could, and her stomach started growling for breakfast, she threw off the covers. She slipped on her t-shirt and jeans. Tying her frizzy brown curls back into a pony, she proceeded down the stairs. Running around the kitchen as they usually did were the two year old twins, Sammy and Melanie.

"Wobby!" they shouted when they saw her come in. Robin bent down and hugged each of them, with the reward of two slobbery kisses. She could here the T.V going in the den, which meant that her 13 year old brother Matt was in there. Robin poured herself a bowl of cereal and got the mail, so that she could read the comics while she ate. She set down the pile on the table and pulled out the paper, ignoring the boring white business envelope. But one of the envelopes did catch her eye. It was not a normal envelope. It was made out of a sort of parchment material. What really caught her attention though was that it was addressed to her, and in the strangest way. Not only did it state her New York address, it also stated the room she was in, the kitchen. Curiously, she turned the envelope around to open it. It was sealed with a sort of crest. On the crest were a badger, a lion, a raven, and a snake. Her curiosity bursting at this point, Robin practically ripped open the letter and pulled out the paper inside.

Dear Ms. Glary,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term begins on September first. The Hogwarts Express leaves Kings Cross station in London at eleven O'clock sharp, so please be sure to be there on time. Enclosed please find all information you will need, your booklist, and your train ticket. We look forward to greeting you.

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress

Robin stared at the letter she held. Then, she stuck her hand into the envelope and pulled out a few more papers and a train ticket for platform 9¾. 9¾? Wow, Robin thought. They sure do have weird train stations in England. She opened up the other paper.

Dear Ms. Glary

Since you are of non-magical, parentage, this letter has been sent to inform you about things you may need to know. The first of them is, there is a wizarding world, and you are part of it. Hogwarts is a school that teaches young witches and wizards like yourself all about magic. However, for obvious reasons, our world has kept themselves hidden from non-magic folk, so, you will be requested not to tell anyone but family where you are really going. Second, you will find your list of books and materials required enclosed. You will be able to find all of this on Diagon alley.

The letter went on to explain how to get to Diagon alley from some pub called the Leaky Cauldron that only Wizards can see. It also explained how to get onto platform 9¾, between platforms 9 and ten. With raised eyebrows, she turned to the last paper.

First year students will require the following:  
One wand

A Cauldron

Black school robes

The books they will need are:

Basic Spells and Charms by Nicole Moonspell

Potions: Level one by Gracie Grout

A History of Magic by Helga Hart

It is optional for students to bring a cat, frog, or owl to school if they wish.

We look forward to seeing you on the first of September.

Robin slowly put the letter down, now really weirded out.

* * *

Mandy Spook was ready and packed. She was excited to go visit her cousin Robin in America. Of course she was always excited; those visits were always fun, but this visit was one Mandy couldn't wait for. She was probably the most excited one to find out Robin was a witch. Now her cousin was going to join her in Hogwarts! She laughed, imagining the confusion on Robin's face when she had found out. She had hesitantly shown her mother the letter, who then contacted her sister, Mandy's mother with the news. Robin's mom, Barbra, had been shocked that Robin was a witch, but not at the fact that there was such a thing. Mandy's mom, Franny, was a muggle but she was married to a wizard- Mandy's dad. It was for this reason that Barbra too, knew about the existence of such a world, but Robin had no idea. Until a few weeks ago that was. Mandy laughed again, her shiny black hair flying out as she threw her head back. She was going to have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Robin stood outside the terminal, waiting for her cousins to arrive, contemplating how her life was changing. Not only was she going to a different school next year, she was going to a school in _England_. Not only that, but it was a _Wizard's boarding_ school. And, to top it all off, she was going with her cousin. Wow, life sure was weird.

An announcement came over the loudspeaker, announcing the arrival of their flight A few minutes later Robin saw Mandy coming out of the terminal, followed by her older sister, Amy and her parents. When Mandy reached Robin, they shared a short hug, and when they pulled out Robin was wearing a look as if to say, "What the hell is going on?" Mandy burst out laughing again. This was going to be fun.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything you need to know," Mandy told her cousin.

Robin looked at her cousin, her dark brown eyes skeptical.

"Well, then you better start now, 'cause you'll be talking all day."

* * *

The rest of the summer passed with Robin and Mandy doing all the fun things they usually did as if everything were normal. But at night, when they were in their beds in Robin's room, instead of discussing the usual stuff, like boys and school, they discussed magic. Robin had many questions, and Mandy had to explain all sorts of things that she had accepted as a natural part of life.

Mandy liked this change. In the past when she had come too visit Robin, she hadn't been allowed to reveal their magical status. It had been hard, and she had tried to keep to Robin's life instead of hers. Now, however, she was free to talk about her life, without being guarded. She felt much better this way, and felt herself growing closer, if that was even possible, with her cousin.

At the end of the summer bags were packed again, Robin's among them this time. She was going to go back to England with her cousins, and they would help her find everything she needed. She was glad to be going with Mandy, rather than by herself. Robin wasn't denying one fact: she was scared. She was going to a new school, in a different country, and entering into a new world, completely different than her own.

A/N k, this chapter stunk, but it gets better, I promise! All readers who do not review are evil.


	2. Owls, Wands, and Hockey

A/N: I hope you like the new chapter. There are alot of new characters in the next two chapters so try and keep track. Enjoy!!

* * *

Robin stared at the scene before her. It was amazing! Witches and Wizards hurried back and forth, into and out of shops, all with their own agenda at hand. Mothers with children her own age could be seen entering a store called Flourish and Blotts. A store with a sign that said APOTHECARY had cauldrons in the window. A sleek looking broomstick hung in yet another window. On the handle it said "Lightning5000." Robin just stood there, trying to take it all in.

She had arrived in London two days ago. Although her cousins had come to America every summer, this was Robin's first time in London. She could see why she'd never been to visit her cousins. If her mother had wanted to keep her in the dark about magic, her cousin's house was not the place for her to be. It was set in the middle of a Wizarding community, and one look at it told you there was magic in there. The sink did it's own dishes, the knife cut the vegetables without any help. There was a mop mopping up the floor on its own account. The bookshelf held books with titles such as, _Not another Gnome,_ and _Charming Little Charms._ Yes, this was definitely the house of a magical family.

Just this morning they had gone out to buy their school supplies. They entered a pub called the Leaky Cauldron, that non magical people, ( muggles, they were called) did not seem to notice. With a friendly wave to the old barman, they had gone out through the back. Then, Mandy's dad had pulled out his wand and tapped a few bricks above the garbage can. Instantly, an archway formed, leading into a busy street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Robin," Mandy had said.

It really was an amazing sight, but Robin only had a few minutes to look before she had to follow her cousins as they walked quickly through the streets.

"Well," said Mandy's father, scratching his grayed hair. "The first thing you girls need are wands. So, you nip into Ollivander's right there, and I'll take Amy to get her things." Amy, Mandy's older sister would be starting her third year at Hogwarts, come September first. So Amy and her father had gone off, and Mandy and Robin entered a small shop down the street. There was an old wizard running the shop, and he was helping a boy. He was of medium height, with thin, dirty-blond hair. Ollivander was saying to him, "No, that can't be right. Perhaps an oak wand with a phoenix hair will work." When he saw the girls enter, he looked up and called, "One moment please. I'll be with you in a second." Mandy and Robin sat on chairs by the front and watched what was going on. The boy was now waving the new wand. Bright purple sparks flew out of it. Robin started. Ollivander clapped his hands in delight. "Now, that's the right wand for you!" After the boy paid him, he gathered up the other wands and disappeared to the back of his shop. The boy turned to them. He was a little short with dirty blond hair that that fell into his hazel eyes that looked at them with all the innocence in the world. They lighted up as his face broke into a wide smile.

"Are you starting Hogwarts too?"

Mandy and Robin nodded.

"I'm Jason Garler."

Mandy introduced herself and Robin and then added, "We're cousins. Robin is American though."

"An exchange student! Cool! You guys are lucky you're going together. My sister and brother went to Hogwarts, but they're older. They both have jobs at the ministry now."

"My sister Amy is at Hogwarts. She's starting her third year. She plays seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team," Mandy informed Jason, running her fingers through her hair.

"Really? Then you probably know all about Hogwarts." He turned to Robin. "What about you? Do you have any siblings at Hogwarts?"

"No. I'm muggle-born," Robin explained shyly. "My older brother is a muggle, and I don't know yet about my little brother and sister. They're only two."

"Oh," said Jason, "then you're really lucky to have your cousin here to show you around. It can get pretty confusing if you're new to this stuff."

"Yeah," Robin agreed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I've noticed."

"Well, I have to go now," Jason told them. "It was great meeting you. I'll see you on the train, I expect."

Robin and Mandy waved goodbye, as Jason left the shop. Just as he walked out, Ollivander returned from the back of his shop.

"Now, I'm assuming you two young ladies are here for a wand, correct?"

They nodded.

"Well, lets do this young lady first." He gestured toward Mandy. He disappeared again behind the shelf, and reappeared moments later, carrying a few thin boxes.

"Here. Let's try this one first. Give it a small wave." Mandy waved it. Nothing happened. She looked apprehensively at Ollivander.

"Okay, not quite. How about this one?" he handed her another one. She waved it. This time, the box from where it had come caught fire. She gave a little shriek. Ollivander pointed at it with his own wand, and the fire went out, leaving the box quite unharmed. "Definitely not that one! Try this one here." He handed her a third wand. This time, when Mandy waved it, red sparks flew out of the end.

"Perfect!" Ollivander cried out happily. "Now this young lady." The first one Robin tried was perfect, so they were out of the store a considerable short time later. Then they headed off to Flourish and Blotts for their books, the apothecary for their cauldron and potions supplies, and the robe shop to get fitted for their robes. Now, all their supplies bought, they went for some ice cream. As they ate it, Robin looked down her list.

"It says here that we can bring an animal."

"Yes, we're going to get owls after we finish our ice cream."

"Owls?!" she said, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes," Mandy explained, pulling her long hair into an elastic as the sun beat down on them. "They're the best animals to have. They deliver you're mail for you."

So when the ice cream was finished, Robin and Mandy went to look at owls. There were snowy owls, and barn owls, and all different kinds. Looking at all of them, she finally decided on a Bengal Eagle owl, which she named Eragon, after her favorite character in a fantasy series. After Mandy paid for her Great Horned owl, who she dubbed Arwin, they left to meet Amy and their father, carrying the cages and food, along with all their other packages.

* * *

"Come on, hurry! Everybody into the car!"

It was the morning of September first, and all was hectic. Throwing last minute things into the trunks, they finally got them loaded, and everybody was in the car. They sped off to Kings Cross. When they got there, everybody piled out of the car and loaded their things onto a trolley and they went to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Robin, shaking with nerves, thought she caught a glimpse of someone disappearing through the wall, which is what Amy actually did a few moments later.

"Alright girls, it's your turn." So, hesitantly, Robin pushed her trolley into the wall and… slipped right through with it! Bewildered, she looked around. There stood a purple steam engine and witches and wizards milling all around, hugging, saying goodbye, and getting onto the train. Mandy appeared beside her, followed by her mother and father.

"You better get on the train; it's only a few minutes until eleven!" Robin gave her aunt a kiss, her uncle a hug, thanked them, and followed Mandy and Amy onto the train. There, Amy saw some friends and ran off to join them. Robin then spotted someone waving at them. She realized it was Jason, the boy they had met the other day in Ollivanders. Jason came over to join them, and they found an empty compartment.

They were just settling down after putting their trunks on the rack above when their compartment door slid open.

A thin, blond girl, and a boy who looked just like her stood in the doorway.

"Do you mind if my brother and I join you?" the girl asked. After receiving a reply in the negative, she and her brother sat down.

"I'm Emma Cedarwood, and this is my twin, Alex." Alex gave a small, "Hey." Jason and Mandy introduced themselves. When Mandy said her last name, Alex's eyebrows went up.

"Is your sister Amy, who plays seeker on Hufflepuff?" a confused Mandy nodded. Emma rolled her eyes.

"He's obsessed with quidditch. He has all the players on the house team memorized."

"I had my brother write them down for me last year," said Alex. "He's a chaser on Gryffindor. Not that good though," he added as an after thought. Emma gave an exaggerated sigh. Mandy smiled. Emma then turned to Robin.

"I don't believe you told us your name."

Robin started.

"Oh, um… I'm Robin. Robin Glary."

"And that is definitely an American accent." Robin nodded. "Well then, welcome to England."

"Uh… thanks," she said, twirling a strand of her brown hair around her finger.

"Do any of your siblings play on the team? I think I saw a Glary on the list," Alex asked.

"Couldn't have. I don't know much about Quidditch, but my brother's a hell of a hockey player."

"Hockey?" Jason asked, confused.

"Some muggle sport where they pass a ball around using sticks," Mandy explained.

"A muggle sport? So your brother is a muggle? Is your whole family muggles?

"Well, I guess that depends. Mandy is my cousin, but yeah, my family is all muggles," Robin answered.

"You guys are cousins? Wow, that's lucky. I would probably be scared to death, but I know all about Hogwarts from my older brother, Eric. He's starting his fourth year."

"Do any of you guys follow quidditch?" Alex piped in, and a groan was heard coming from Emma. The other girls shook their head Jason said he did, but he wasn't so into it, and Robin said, "I'm still trying to understand it!"

"You shouldn't have said that," Emma warned, as Alex dove into a long, detailed explanation of the game where three people try to throw a ball into a hoop, one person defends the hoop, one person tries to find a tiny ball, and yet another two hit nasty balls at the other team's players, at the end of which he announced, "I'm trying out for Chaser, of whichever house I get into."

"You don't have a very good chance," piped in Jason. "I heard that first years hardly ever make the team."

"Hardley, but they sometimes do."

"Sometimes?" laughed Mandy. "There's only been one case in the past century where a first year made the team."

"And why can't I be better than Harry Potter?" asked Alex.

"Harry who?" asked poor Robin, who only had the slightest idea of what they were talking about.

"I can't believe you've never heard of Harry Potter!" exclaimed Jason.

When Robin gave him an amused look, he remembered.

"Oh right, muggle-born, _and_ American. Wow, you have a lot to learn!"

"Believe me, I know! Now, who is Harry Potter?!"

"Only the most famous Wizard to ever live!" answered Alex. "He is the one who defeated and killed Lord Voldemort at the young age of seventeen." And Robin had to endure another long story, this time from everybody in the compartment, of a little baby who didn't die when Voldemort, the most evil and powerful wizard in history, tried to kill him, and grew up to escape him again and again until finally, he killed Voldemort, but not before suffering heavy loses.

"He killed his parents, godfather, headmaster, classmate, and close friend?" Robin summed up when they were finished with the tale. "Wow, that's harsh! Is he still alive today?"

"You bet!" said Mandy. "He's a teacher at Hogwarts. Defense Against the Dark Arts. The class is all about learning protective spells and all sorts of things to protect yourself against dark wizards."

"Kinda like karate?" Robin offered.

"Same concept, except all you use is your wand. There's no fancy kicks and stuff."

"Well," interrupted Alex, "can we get back to our former conversation? You know, where we were arguing about whether or not I can make the team?" They all groaned. The rest of the ride past rather amiably between the five young witches and wizard, who were talking excitedly between themselves. Robin listened more than spoke however. She was like that when it came to meeting new people. She was shy, and became quiet all of a sudden. Mandy was giving her strange looks, because she certainly didn't know Robin as quiet. After a few hours though, Robin felt herself becoming more comfortable, and taking part in the conversation. When it started to get dark outside they changed out of their muggle clothing and into their robes (Alex and Jason went out when the girls were changing of course, and went into Alex's older brother's compartment to change themselves). Finally, the train stopped. Everybody piled out into the night. A gruff voice was calling, "Firs' years, over here please! Firs' years!"

"That means us," Mandy whispered to Robin, whose nausea was suddenly back, and they walked over to an extremely big man, about four times the size of a regular one. They followed him to a lake where small boats stood waiting.

"Three to a boat!" the giant man announced.

In all the excitement, Mandy and Robin had gotten separated from the others, and so they climbed into a boat together with another girl.

"I'm Jennifer Holmes!" she introduced herself.

Mandy and Robin told the girl their names and had a rather nice chat while the boats traveled on their own accord. Suddenly, a great cry of excitement rose from the boats in front of them. As they rounded a bend, a great, magnificent castle came into view.

"That's it!' whispered Mandy excitedly. "That's Hogwarts!"

* * *

A/n: all readers whoo do not review are evil!! 


	3. Friends, Teachers, and Broomsticks

This is for my friends! Emma, you rocked the stage!!

* * *

As they drew nearer to the castle, everybody stared in awe. Even those who had older siblings there were mesmerized by its beauty and intimidation. The boats reached the shore. Everybody got out and slowly made their way up to the castle, never taking their eyes off it.

_So this is where I'm going to school,_ Robin thought to herself. _Awesome._

A stern-looking lady, with frizzy dirty blond hair, wearing robes and a witch's hat came out to greet them. Although she was stern looking, she smiled as she neared them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Granger. I'm the deputy headmistress here, and head of the Ravenclaw house. Now, we are about to enter the Great Hall for the start of term feast. When we enter, you will wait to be sorted before sitting down. Once you are sorted, you will join your house table for the feast. Follow me."

The students followed her, muttering nervously.

"How are we sorted?" Robin asked Mandy nervously.

"I don't know!" whispered a distraught Mandy back. "I never thought to ask Amy."

"What if we're put in different houses?

"Then there's not much we can do."

They had now reached a pair of great oak doors. Once it was opened, the first years gasped. Behind the doors was the Great Hall, a vast room with for long tables. The tables were filled with students, all older, who were staring at them as they entered. Professor Granger was talking to them again.

"Now, I will place this hat on your head, and it will tell you what house you are in. There are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She indicated a different table for each house she named. Then the sorting hat burst into song.

"_Oh, Hogwarts was founded in such harmony_

_But then entered some evil rivalry._

_Young Gryffindor and Slytherin had been such friends_

_But then bitter arguments brought on a sad end._

_A difference of opinion tore the two friends apart._

_And where there had been one, were now two separate hearts._

_And from that day forward, the enmity lived on,_

_The friendship so strong was so suddenly gone._

_Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw watched with a sad eye_

_As the greatest friendship ever, pathetically died_

_Between the two houses hatred remained_

_They hated each other, that hate left a stain_

_But then something changed, a few years ago,_

_They realized that unity was too precious to forgo._

_Young Slytherins and Gryffindors have accepted each other._

_Now they love each one like their own brother_

_Never before have they gotten along so well you see, _

_And now the houses are back in unity!_

_So come slip me on and you'll find out, _

_For it is I who know, with out a doubt. _

_I shall tell you where you belong,_

_So come on now, this shan't take long._

_For I will sort the brave of heart. _

_And Gryffindor shall take that part._

_Then cunning of mind sorted to Slytherin_

_Arms opened wide, you shall be let in,_

_Or perhaps you are smart, like Ravenclaw,_

_Whose brilliance left all in awe._

_And for those pure at heart there is Hufflepuff;_

_A heart that's pure, was for her, enough._

_So you where you'll be placed you shall soon see,_

_So slip me on, because that's up to me!"_

_(A/N: Give me a little credit please?)_

The hat finished his song and fell silent. There was polite applause greeting the conclusion, and Professor Granger called the first name.

"Ash, Zachary!"

A tall boy, with dirty blond hair walked nervously up to the front.

He sat down on the stool that the hat had sat upon, and Professor Granger placed the sorting hat on his head. The whole room was silent as he sat there with the hat on his head. Finally the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause as Zachary went to join them.

"Branch, Karie!"

A short, skinny brunet stumbled up to the chair, and was promptly sorted into Slytherin.

"Cedarwood, Alex!"

The boy that they met on the train was sorted into the Ravenclaw, as was his twin sister right after him.

"Flint, Gregory!" was sorted into Gryffindor. Haley Form, was put in Slytherin, Jason into Ravenclaw, William Goblin was sorted into Gryffindor, and then…

"Glary, Robin!"

Robin walked up to the stool, feeling everybody's eyes on her. But she didn't have long to be nervous. Almost as soon as the hat touched her head it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The next girl, Jennifer Holmes, was put into Hufflepuff.

Robin waited for Mandy to be called. In that timePaul Klooper, Charlie Playnt, Janet Rouw were sorted into Ravenclaw too.

And then finally, "Spook, Amanda!" and Mandy climbed up, while Robin held her breath. Professor Granger placed the hat on her head. After what seemed like an eternity to Robin, but was probably only a few seconds, the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Robin cheered louder than anyone else as Mandy came to join their table. Soon after, "Zruck, Gabriella!" was sorted into Ravenclaw, and the sorting was finished. Now Robin had the chance to look around. The most astonishing thing about the Great Hall, was the ceiling, or was it even a ceiling? It was the sky, exactly how it looked outside. Robin didn't have a long time to gape, however, because the room had fallen silent again. Robin looked toward the table at the front of the hall, and noticed that a women steated in the middle ofit was standing up. Robin could think of only one world to describe this women: straight. Everything about her was straight, her robes were perfectly ironed, her witches hat was not tilted even a centimeter, the way she stood, her back was like wood, even her face was straight. But then her mouth curved up and she gave a small smile.

"Welcome, to Hogwarts newcomers, and to everybody else, welcome back. Now starts a new year here, and I hope for everybody to excel. For those who have just arrived, I am Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress here at Hogwarts. I will just set down the basic rules, and then we can continue on to the feast. No student is allowed to have any merchandise at Hogwarts from the shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, as requested by our caretaker, Mr. Malfoy . No student is allowed to enter the Dark Forest, unless accompanied by staff. That is all there is for now." She sat down, clapped her hands, and Robin was amazed to see the plates on all the table fill with food. Everybody started piling their plates. When Robin was stuffed, and felt like she couldn't eat anymore, the food disappeared and was replaced by desert, which Robin ate despite her protesting stomach. Finally, the desert disappeared and Professor McGonagall bade them all good night. The first years followed their house prefect up to the fourth floor, through a bunch of twist and turns, until they reach a suit of armor holding a shield with a Raven on it.

"Connaissance," the prefect said, and the coat of armor stepped aside to reveal a door handle. The prefect pulled the handle opening a hidden door, and stepped inside, with everybody following him.

"Remember the password," he warned them. "This is you common room," he indicated the purple and gray room they were standing in. The girls' dormitories are through that door to the right, and the boys to the left. You possessions have already been brought up." He left them then. After taking a good look around, Robin and Mandy headed through the right door and found their dormitory. There was a girl already there.

"I'm Gabriella Zruck," she introduced herself.

"Hi!" said Mandy. "I'm Mandy Spook, and this is my cousin, Robin."

"Hi," said Robin shyly.

"Really? You guys are cousins? Isn't that lucky! I would do anything to know someone here before I came! My parents are wizards, but they're both muggle-born, and I'm an only child. So, I am completely and utterly alone!"

"That's hard," sympathized Robin. "I'm muggle-born. I don't know how I would have survived without Mandy. Especially being a New Yorker and all."

Just then, the dormitory door opened and Emma walked in.

"Wow, this is amazing! You're in Ravenclaw too! Alex is in Ravenclaw too, and he's thrilled because they have an opening for chaser." She rolled her eyes. Then she saw Gabriella. "Hi! I think you're name is Gabriella, isn't that what they said at the sorting?" Gabriella nodded. "I'm Emma."

Their chatting didn't last very long, for it had been a long day, and they were all very tired. So, they climbed into the four poster beds, pulled the hangings shut, and drifted off into that blissful nothingness.

Robin awoke the next morning to find everyone already up and in the process of getting dressed. She slipped on her school robes and headed down with the rest of them to breakfast. They received their schedules then, and went with the rest of the first years up to Defense Against the Dark Arts, which they were having with the Slytherins.

They were all seated when Professor Potter entered. He was a tall, skinny man, with messy jet black hair that went down to his shoulders. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green, but Robin was looking at the scar that was in the middle of his forehead, the one she had been told about on the train. The whole class was looking at it.

"Ah, the scar," he said knowingly. "The mark given too me when the most evil wizard failed to kill me, after he murdered my parents. My whole life I was marked as the man who would bring about the Dark Lord's downfall, and so I did. But, it was the hardest thing in the world, and it changed me. I know, like no one else in the world, what it is to be facing pure evil. I could teach you a whole load of spells that would be useful in dueling, and that would be perfectly acceptable in any classroom. But not for me. I will also train your _mind_ to deal with difficult situations. How to keep your head, even when your enemy may be holding a wand to the person dearest to you, threatening to kill her. You can memorize a bunch of spells, but that won't do you a whole load of good when you hear the thing you've dreaded your whole life, and your feet go cold, everything leaving your head. I've been through that stuff, and I know what goes through a person's head. This class isn't about the examinations at the end of the year, although those are usually a clinch for the classes I teach. This is about the real world, going out and defending yourself. Of course, I don't mean to scare you, because the world today is at least 95 percent safer than when I was living in it. You may learn a spell in my classroom, and never have to use it again, and I would love for that, but you have to be prepared nonetheless. And that is what I hope to accomplish in the next seven years."

The class was silent. Everyone was staring at Professor Potter, thirsting for more. And so began their first class in Hogwarts.

Sadly, not all the classes were as interesting as Professor Potter's. There was Transfiguration, taught by Professor Thomas, head of Ravenclaw, and that was challenging, and then there was Charms, taught by Professor Granger, who didn't take any nonsense. But the most boring class, agreed on by all, was History of Magic. It was taught by Professor Binns, a ghost, who didn't even welcome the newcomers, just started droning on about goblin wars and giant rebellions.

"My sister says he's been around forever," whispered Sarah during the long hour. "Rumor has it he didn't even realize he had died, when it happened. Just got up one morning, and left his body behind."

Robin didn't find that hard to believe. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that absolutely no one was paying any attention to his class. The bell startled a dozing Robin when it rang at the end of the interminable class, the last one for the day.

They still had some time left, so the five girls decide to take a walk on the ground, joined by Alex, Jason and their new friend, Zach Ash.

"So Alex, when are the quidditch tryouts?" asked Gabriella.

"Tomorrow night. And I am _so_ making the team."

"I don't know," teased Emma. "There's bound to be loads of competition."

"There is. But I am going to beat them," he proclaimed confidently.

"You're that good?" mused Mandy.

"Better. I've practiced loads. I can do any move I've ever seen in real Quidditch The only thing that worries me is if I'll be able to do all that on the school's broomstick. They have the old Firebolts. I have a Lightning500 at home, but first years aren't allowed their own broom. Stupid rule, really," he muttered. "They're worried cause they think we can't fly, but if they'd really stop to think about it, they'd realize that the only people who would actually _have_ broomsticks are the people that _know_ how to fly."

"You never know," Jason piped, "they might let you have one once you make the team."

"If he makes the team," Emma pointed out. Alex gave her a look.

"Are you going out for the team too?" Robin asked Zach, who was just quietly observing the conversation.

"No, I've never flown before. My parents are muggles."

"Really? Mine too! Wow! I was beginning to think I was the only muggle-born in the whole school!" Robin laughed. "Well, it's good to know that someone can sympathize with my complete ignorance!"

"Yeah," said Zach smiling, "good to know."

"Well, come on everyone," Sarah interrupted. "It's dinnertime."

* * *

A/N: it will get better, I promise you! R and R PLEASE!!! 


	4. Passageways, Quaffles, and Nausea

The next day, Robin and her friends found getting to their classes only slightly easier than the day before. The castle was huge, and it was hard to keep track of all the staircases and passageways, especially when they discovered that sometimes a passageway was there, and sometimes it was not. But Robin didn't mind too much. Now that she had found her group of friends, they had fun laughing at themselves as they realized they were lost.

"I'm telling you, that's the third time we've past this statue. I remember it." Jason was saying.

"I don't suppose we could ask it which way the Charms classroom is?" said Mandy, laughing at her own joke.

As if it had heard her (which it probably had) the statue raised his arm and pointed it left. The girls stared at it, and then burst into a fit of giggles, added to as Zach turned to go and tripped over the statue.

"Come on," Alex said moodily. "We're going to be late."

He was the only one who didn't seem to be having a good time. But they all excused him. They knew he was nervous for tryouts, even though he had point blank refused to admit it that morning.

"Oh relax, Grumpy!" said Gabriella, still laughing. "We still have ten minutes!" And they set off in the direction the statue had pointed.

* * *

That evening, Alex would not eat anything.

"Oh, come on Alex, eat something!" his sister prodded him. "You wouldn't want to faint during the tryout would you?"

But Alex only picked at his food.

"I'm not hungry."

"That's a first," teased Emma.

Alex left diner early, muttering something about, "last minute practice."

"I really hope he makes the team," said Emma nervously, "and it's not because he's my brother. If he doesn't make it, it's bad news for all of us. He'll be in bad mood for at least two weeks."

The others agreed with her. They were not especially enjoying Alex's present mood, so they were _all _nervous as they headed down to the Quidditch pitch. They arrived there a little early, so they watched as Alex flew around the six hoops, three on each end of the field. Although Robin had never seen anybody fly before, she could tell that Alex had talent. He was doing all these complicated twist and turns, and Mandy was laughing, because Robin kept gasping when she thought he was about to fall off.

"Relax," Emma said calmly when she gasped for the tenth time, "He knows what he's doing." That, Robin could also see was true. She wasn't nervous anymore. He was good.

But when tryouts started, she discovered that _so_ was everyone else. Well, not Paul Klooper, the other first year who had turned out for tryouts. But there was a fifth year who could fly superbly, and he had a faster broomstick. It was like watching a blur fly across the field. The first thing the captain, a skinny, dark haired boy made them do was split into groups and fly around the quidditch pitch. Then he had them throw the ball around, and mixed and matched people from the different groups.

"He's trying to figure out who works best together," Gabriella informed Robin, unnecessarily, for Robin had already figured that out for herself. He seemed pretty interested in Alex, which gave them some hope, and he was one of the people that he kept switching around, which the girls and Zach took for a sign that he wanted to really make things work with Alex. Finally, after a lot of switching around, there seemed to be four possibilities. Alex was one of them. After being informed that the list would be posted the next morning, Alex went to join the gang, who assured him that there was absolutely no way he wouldn't make the team, and they watched the tryouts for the beaters and the seeker (the keeper tryouts had been done the same time as the chasers'). Then, exhausted, they went up to the Ravenclaw common room and off into their separate dormitories.

* * *

The next morning, the girls came down to the common room, and waited for the boys to come out. They waited awhile, but there were no boys. Finally, they saw Zach coming out, pulling a resisting Alex with him.

"He didn't sleep last night," he told them, "and he absolutely refuses to look at the list."

"Well, then should one of us look at it?" Gabriella questioned.

Alex, whose skin had a green tinge, nodded. Biting her lip, Mandy crossed her fingers and went over to the paper hanging on the notice board. The others waited, breath held. Then, she turned around, a huge smile spread across her face, one that was instantly mirrored on the faces of the others.

"You made it!" they squealed. They were jumping up and down, hugging each other. Zach asked, "Who else made the team?"

"Well," said Alex, turning to the list, "there are the beaters, Hannah Finnegan and Brutus Hudson. They've been on the team for three years already, since second year. The seeker is a fourth year, Michelle Reaser. Oh look, the Keeper's a new player, Henry Winter, I believe he's in second year. And the other chasers," he said, reaching the end of the list, "are Yula Songbird, in third year, and of course, in fourth year, the captain, Sirius Potter."

"Potter?" quizzed Robin thoughtfully. "He's not related to the Professor is he?"

"He's his son, actually."

"But Professor Potter wasn't in Ravenclaw. I heard you say he was in Gryffindor, like both his parents."

"He was," answered Gabriella, "but that was back when there was a lot of enmity between the houses, and families tended to be placed in the same houses. Now that the houses are so unified, it really is not so important which house you're in, families are rarely in the same house together. Sirius Potter would probably be in Gryffindor twenty years ago."

Robin saw the truth in that statement. Although Jason's siblings had both been in Ravenclaw, Mandy's sister Amy was in Hufflepuff, and the Cederwoods' older brother Eric was in Gryffindor. She was just happy both her and Mandy had been placed in Ravenclaw.

"Wow, that sounds like a young team. There's no one past fourth year."

"Yeah, but it's a good team."

"So," said Zach, "when's the first game?"

"In a month," replied Emma, looking at the list, "against Gryffindor."

"How convenient!" cried Alex. "My first game and I'm playing against my brother!"

Just then Zach stomach gave a loud grumble and the seven very happy friends made their way down to breakfast.

* * *

During the next three weeks, Robin found herself getting accustomed to life in the castle. She was able to get to pretty much every class on time, and found that she was pretty talented in charms. Jason had a rather larger knowledge of spells, always knew the right one to use, but he wasn't so great at actually performing them. Mandy was without a doubt the best one of them in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Emma was spectacular in potions. Gabriella was more of the type to doodle during class, but once outside for Care of Magical Creatures, she was clearly in love with animals, even the exotic ones they dealt with in that class.

So, Robin felt herself sliding slowly into her surroundings, molding in with her friends, and for the most part, incredibly happy. She was kicking her habit of neglecting to write letters, and always watched the mail owls for news from home, informing her of her brothers position as starter on the junior varsity hockey team, the twins latest trouble making, and everything else. She also received letters from her friends, who thought that she was boarding by her cousin and attending school with her. Those letters were more difficult to answer. They were her girlfriends, and they wanted all the juicy details, from the guys, to the uniforms, to the teachers, and the other girls. Who were her friends? What were they like? Robin had to be creative with her answers. It was fun. Robin loved writing, so she looked at this as a good opportunity to use her creativity. She liked to learn from their letters what was happening at school, with her friends, and she wasn't disappointed. The letters were full of juicy details. Robin found herself missing her friends a little, and even looking forward to going home for the holidays.

"It's normal to fell a bit homesick," Mandy told her one morning at breakfast. "I know I do. But you've just got to try not to think about it."

"That's not so easy," Robin responded, as the owls came in with the post. Robin's owl, who she had named Eragon, was carrying a package of candy from home. Although Robin had no complaints about the food at the school, she had been dismayed to learn that wizards don't eat Hershey's Chocolate. So, she had written to her mother who had been sending her weekly packages of her favorite chocolate. She had introduced Hershey's to Mandy and her friends, which she regretted, because she had to hide it now if she wanted any for herself.

"Well," said Gabriella, as Robin undid the package from the owl's foot, "When I get homesick, I let myself feel miserable for about a day, and then I make myself get over it and I usually feel a lot better."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

The day of the Quidditch game dawned bright and early. Robin was woken by Emma, at around eight o'clock in the morning.

"You've got to help me!" she pleaded!

"What is it?" Robin mumbled.

"Well, today is the first Quidditch game, and Alex has been up since four in the morning. I've already woken up Mandy, because he's been sick in the bathroom for the past hour, but nothings helping!"

"Sorry," mumbled Robin, "that's not my department." She rolled over and closed her eyes."

"Come on, Robin," Emma pleaded. "I need your help!"

"Jason's good at all that stuff, not me. Tell him to give him some sort of pep talk or something. He's good at keeping his cool." Throwing her hands up in frustration, Emma walked out of the common room. Robin found she couldn't fall back asleep, so grumbling, got out of bed and slipped on her robes. Downstairs, she found Jason talking to a paled- face Alex.

"Come on, we've all seen you at practice. You guys make a great team!"

"So do the Gryffindors," Alex said hoarsely. "Not to mention, they've won the house cup for the past twenty years."

"And don't you think twenty- one is one time too many? Come on, you can beat them, if you really, really try."

Alex nodded weakly.

"Well, you certainly won't beat them on an empty stomach, so let's go down to breakfast."

He led him out of the common room, the others following close behind.

When they entered the Great Hall, a splash of colors met her eyes. There was Ravenclaw and Gryffindor wearing there house colors, and then there were the also Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables which was a mixture of support for both teams. The Ravenclaws started cheering when Alex entered the Hall holding his broom, which it turned out, he was allowed to bring to school when he made the team. Alex smiled and gave a little wave, all signs of nausea gone.

"You're right," he said to Jason. "This is going to be fun!"

"Glad I could help."

They sat themselves down and helped themselves to toast and bacon. Alex left with the rest of the team after breakfast, and half an hour later the others made their way down to the field.

"You," Mandy announced to Robin, "are about to see Quidditch in action!"

* * *

It was amazing! Fourteen players flying by so fast, they were little more than a blur. The way they maneuvered their broomsticks, well Robin had recently had her first flying lesson, and she struggled to stay in the air. She knew she could not even attempt to do some of these moves. Amy, Mandy's older sister was providing all of them with a thorough commentary.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession. Fruant passes it to Cedarwood. Cedarwood heading for the goals… in a spectacular move throws it back to Fraunt… but the pass is intercepted by Cedarwood junior, it looks like there will be no mercy between these two brothers. Indeed, as Cedarwood heads in the other direction his older brother tries to steel the ball from him, but Alex has apparently studied his older brother's moves at home, and seemed to be expecting it. He underpasses it to Captain Potter… Potter streaks down… wow, amazingly sharp turn right there, Songbird has it, back to Potter… Songbird… Potter…Songbird… Potter… this thing is making me dizzy… Songbird… Potter…Songbird… Potter…oh! Alex Cedarwood, and he makes a goal!!! I don't think any of us saw that coming! Gryffindor in possession, Fraunt…Weasley… intercepted by Potter, Ravenclaw in posse- no, the quaffle has been retrieved by Eric Cedarwood, who narrowly dodges a bludger hit by Hudson, passes it to Weasley… throws it for a goal, Saved by Winter, Ravenclaw in possession… stolen by Fraunt, and, Gryffindor scored!!!"

The game went on like this for some time, back and forth between the two teams. Robin could tell it was going to be a hard-fought game.

Alex was having no mercy on his brother, and vice versa, although it became quite apparent that the younger one was the more talented one. The beaters were doing their jobs to the maximum, and the seekers were circling the field in total concentration. Despite all of this, it was a very clean game; there had only been one penalty, and that was when a Gryffindor accidentally flew into a swinging club. The beater, Finnigan had apologized immediately, and through a bloody nose the chaser had indicated that there were no hard feelings.

For an hour or so the game dragged on. The score read: Gryffindor: 60 and Ravenclaw: 50

The crowd was growing restless. Robin noticed more animated conversation and less eyes on the game. And then:

"It looks like both the Gryffindor Seeker and the Ravenclaw Seeker have spotted the snitch."

Hearing this commentary, Robin, along with everyone else, looked towards the field. It was true, the Gryffindor Seeker and the Ravenclaw Seeker were neck and neck, racing after a tiny gold glint. That was some fast ball! Although the seekers were just a blur, they were looping around and around, trying to grab the tiny thing.

"The Snitch used to move a bit slower, you know," Gabriella told the group. "But as the brooms got faster, they had to speed it up too."

Meanwhile, there had been no pause in the game. The commentary was still going.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession as the two seekers battle it out. Fraunt flying toward the goal, passes it to Weasley, back to Fraunt… he throws it at the goal post, saved by Winter…thrown to Alex Cedarwood who passes it to Songbird. Sonbird makes an attempt at a go- no wait it was a fake and she passes it to Cedarwood who shoots it in. Gryffindor scores!"

But no one was looking at Alex, who raised his hands in triumph. The Gryffindor seeker turned his head to see the goal, and at that moment Michelle, the Ravenclaw seeker, grabbed at the ball at snatched it with the tips of his fingers.

"RAVENCLAW WINS!" Amy bellowed. The purple-clad crowd erupted into cheers as the Quidditch team hugged in the air.

About a half hour later Alex exited the locker room to find the whole group waiting for him.

"Alex, you were great!" Emma said as she threw her arms around him.

"Great going," Zach and Jason both slapped him on the back.

"Wow! You won the game! That's fantastic!"

"He sure did," Emma stated proudly, and then worriedly asked, "Alex, are you all right?" for Alex still looked pale and sweaty.

"Oh, don't worry," Gabriella waved it away. "All the excitement probably hasn't worn off yet."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked nervously. "He really doesn't look good."

"I'm fine," Alex shrugged, but his voice came out hoarse. "Just a little tired."

* * *

But the next day, after Alex rested, he was still sick, and the day after that and the next day too, until finally Emma forced him to go to the hospital wing, at which point Alex could no longer deny that there was a problem.

"He'll have to stay here over night," Madame Conlon declared. "He has a very high fever."

After promising to visit later, the six friends left Alex, now drinking down some substance that left everyone else nauseous just looking at it.

* * *

A/N: Keep reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Read and Review!! 


	5. Sick, Sick, and Sicker

A/N: okay, it's almost over, just a few more chapters. It gets better as it goes on, I promise. PLEASE R&R

* * *

Two weeks later Alex was in St. Mungo's, the Wizards' hospital. Although Madame Conlon's potions had been able to keep the fever down, the vomiting persisted. By now Alex had lost tons of weight, and was as weak as a feather. 

Robin and the others were distraught, but none more than Emma. She was deeply upset about how serious the situation had turned, and the distance now put between her and her brother.

Every day after Charms Emma would run up to Professor Granger, who was receiving daily updates on Alex's condition.

"I'm sorry dear," she would say kindly, "nothing has changed."

Meanwhile, something strange was happening in Ravenclaw.

One day, Paul Klooper fainted in the middle of History of Magic. It took everyone a whilen to notice because they though that he had just been sleeping, like everyone else. But he didn't get up with everyone else when the bell rang, and only awoke when Madame Conlin gave him a strong solution. After he woke up though, the epidemic was not over. He was vomiting every hour, and was sleeping for a good part of the day. Soon he too, joined Alex at St Mungos.

"At least Alex will have a roommate now," Jason tried pathetically at humor. No one laughed. They were sitting grimly in the Ravenclaw common room by the fire, joined by the other Ravenclaws in their year, Charlie Plynt and Janet Rouw.

"Something weird is going on" Janet was saying. She had changed out of her school robes and was wearing faded jeans, her knees pulled up against her cap-sleeves shirt with PRINCESS written across it. Her straitened brown hair fell to her shoulders. "I mean, Alex and Paul seem to have the same illness."

"That shouldn't surprise you," Gabriella answered. "It makes perfect sense. Alex was sick, and he passed it on to Paul."

"But Alex and Paul never hung out," Charlie pointed out. "It would've made more sense if one of you guys caught it, especially you," he indicated Emma with his chin.

"Well don't ask me why things are the way they are. I don't know why Paul got it instead of Emma."

"You seemed to think you knew a second ago," Janet pointed out.

"Okay, guys, enough." Robin put her hand on Gabriella to keep her from getting up. "We are all upset, and we are all distressed, because something weird is happening to our friends. Cool it. Gabriella's explanation _does_ make sense, and Janet_ does_ have a point. I can't tell you the answer to why he caught the bug and not one of us. But, I do know that we're not going to figure it out like this. Also, we have to be really careful, because one of us might now have it and not know it yet, and we don't want to give it or get it from anyone else." The others looked around in alarm.  
"I haven't thought of that." Jason said.

"Then it's a good thing I did."

Just then they heard an alarming noise behind them. They turned to see Hannah Finnigan, a fifth year on the Quidditch team, running out to the bathroom, her complexion green and her hand covering her mouth. The first years turned towards each other, panic on their faces.

"Whatever it is" Zach whispered, "it's spreading."

Everyone seemed to be suffering from the same illness as Alex, for which they were all sent to St. Mungo's. Everyone was deeply upset by this news, and disturbed by the fact that it was only Ravenclaws being struck with this plague.

And then one day, the friends realized just how serious the situation was getting. Professor Granger had just dismissed the class. As everyone got up, Emma went to the front of the room, for her daily inquiry on Alex. Robin was there too, still copying down the assignment that was on the board.

"How is Alex doing, Professor?" she asked timidly.

"Actually Emma," she said kindly, "I would like to talk to you about that." She cleared her throat loudly and Robin hurriedly finished her writing and scrambled out of the classroom. She waited outside for Emma, but after a while Emma didn't come out, so she made her way up to the common room to join the rest of them.

She told them what had happened.

"Maybe he's gotten better," suggested Gabriella. The others nodded, but they all knew that she would've come out a lot sooner if it was good news.

By the time dinner came around, Emma still hadn't gotten back, so they went down without her. They were all a little tense during the meal, and didn't speak much. They didn't eat much either. It was hard not to notice how empty their table was, especially next to all the other houses. Half the house was gone by now. Just today, Jante had excused herself from the Defense Against the Dark Arts class to go up to t he hospital wing and had not been seen since.

After dinner they went back up to the common room to make an attempt at their homework while they waited for Emma. Every time the common room door opened they looked up hopefully, but it was not Emma. Finally at about a quarter to eleven, Mandy suggested that they all go to bed.

They were all heading towards their respective dormitories. Just then, the common room door opened, and in walked Emma. Her eyes were dry, but she looked a little shaky, and the smile she gave them was not convincing. Wordlessly she went into the dormintory, the other girls following. Silently they got into their night clothes. Finally, Robin couldn't stand it anymore.

"What happened?" she burst out. The other girls bit their lips, afraid to find out. Emma however sat down on her bed and gave a shaky sigh.

"Alex," she announced, "has slipped into a coma." She then burst into tears.

Robin gasped, but apparently the wizarding world didn't often slip into comas, for the others looked blank.

"Robin," Mandy asked, alarmed, "what is she saying?" Robin motioned that they should leave the room.

Once outside they turned on her.

"What in the world is a coma?" Gabriella demanded.

"It means he's in a kind of sleep. He's sleeping all the time."

"Well," asked Gabriella, "isn't sleep supposed to be the best cure?"

"Not in the case of comas," answered Robin grimly. "Some people don't wake up."

"What do mean, they don't wake up. They just sleep forever?"

"For the rest of their lives, yeah."

"Oh my," Mandy sat down in shock. "This can't be happening to Alex."

"Not all cases are like that," Robin said in attempt to raise their spirits. Sometimes they wake up. I'm sure Alex will get better."

The others just nodded silently.

"Come off it!" Robin practically shouted. "Be as miserable as you'd like in private, but you absolutely cannot be like this in front of Emma. She needs all the encouragement and support she can get. Now, her being of wizard parentage, she might not have an idea of the full extent of seriousness of the situation. We, for one are not going to be the ones to tell her."

"We can't just give her false hope," Gabriella protested.

"What the bloody hell is false hope? There is no such thing." Robin said evenly. "Hope is hope."

The others then agreed not to reveal to Emma the grimness of the situation.

Just then Zach and Jason came out. They told them all that had happened.

"Wait," Jason said afterwards. "If this is what's happening to Alex, it should start happening to all the other sick kids. Maybe even all of Ravenclaw."

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "We've realized."

* * *

Read and Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This chapter was short, so stay tuned fo rthe next one!!


	6. Resorting, Curses, and Heirs

A few days before holiday break, and Zach and Gabriella were in the hospital. The teachers were distraught. By now Emma, Robin, Mandy, and Jason, and a sorry handful from other years were the only ones left in Ravenclaw.

Then Emma started not feeling well. That same day, she was told that Alex's situation was getting worse. He was slowly deteriorating, and they didn't know how much time they had left. Emma then went to the hospital wing, and she didn't come back.

* * *

Robin, Mandy and Jason sat in the common room after supper, in a worried discussion. They had no fear of being overheard, because there was nobody else in the common room. 

"I heard the teachers talking before," said Mandy. "They might shut down Ravenclaw and resort the students."

"Erase Ravenclaw?" protested Robin, her dark brown eyes growing wide in horror. "But there can't be a Hogwarts without a Ravenclaw!"

Just then the common room door opened and in came Professor Thomas, the head of Ravenclaw, looking troubled. Instantly the girls jumped on him.

"Professor is it true? Are they really going to shut down Ravenclaw?"

"Professor, they can't!"

"Girls, girls," he said, holding up a hand. "Professor McGonagall and Professor Granger have given it serious thought. They have come to the conclusion that since the illness is only striking Ravenclaws, the only sensible thing to do would be to sort them into another house. Now," he said at the look on they're faces. "It may not be fair, but unfortunately," he sighed sadly, "it's the only thing that they could think to do. There are some arrangements that have to made, but the re-sorting will take place as soon as the school returns from Christmas vacation. I must be going, I have a few things to attend to."

He left, looking a bit downtrodden.

Jason turned to the others.

"We have got to do something!"

"What can we do?" Robin asked helplessly.

"We have to start thinking! Let's see, the illness has no affect on anyone other than Ravenclaws." He stopped her pacing and looked to the others, "Can it be a curse?"

"A curse?" Mandy repeated, confused.

"Yes, well can we think of anyone who would want to do Ravenclaw in?"

"No, that's the way it used to be. The whole school is in sync now."

"So then it must be old magic. A curse, long ago cast upon Ravenclaw."

"And why would it suddenly happen now?" intervened Robin.

"I don't know."

An hour later they were in the library. In front of them were books with titles such as, _Hogwarts: Legends and Myths, Myths in the Mothballs ,_and _A collection of curses on Hogwarts._

"Wow, said Mandy, flipping through on of them, Hogwarts sure had a lot of enemies."

"So, remind me again, what are we doing here?" Robin asked Jason.

"We're looking for a curse that matches what's happening right now."

They started to read.

They were still reading two hours later.

"Hey," said Mandy, "Here's something. "When she was rejected by the school, Edna Gobblestone declared that all of its students would die."

"Yes," said Jason, "But for one thing, that was three hundred years ago, for another, the curse did not specify Ravenclaw, and for another, it says that the reason Edna was rejected was because she was a squib. She couldn't have cast a real spell."

So, grumpily, they continued reading.

"I've got it" Robin shouted, then immediately remembered they were in a library. The others looked up skeptically. "No, I really have it this time." She insisted, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Listen:

Five hundred years ago, when the school was first built, it was well known that Salazar Slytherin had an immense dislike for Rowena Ravenclaw. Rowena, as talented as she was, was muggle-born, though Slytherin founded a rather foul word for that. Everyone knew that he did not wish for Rowena to have a hand in building the school, but he was outvoted by Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. So he sourly had to accept her. He never pretended to like her however, and never hid his dislike. There has been a myth, though never proven, of Salazar's curse. He vowed that when the Heir of Ravenclaw entered the school, a terrible illness would strike all the students of her house. Only the heir, who would be the last to fall ill, would have the power of finding a cure."

Robin looked up, her eyes shining with excitement. "This is it!" she whispered. "This fits. It explains why only Ravenclaws are falling ill! This is what we've been looking for!"

"Which means," said Mandy slowly, "that one of us is the heir of Ravenclaw."

"One of you two," Robin countered, "Not me. I'm Muggle-born. I can't be an heir. Or really, an heiress."

"On that hand, me neither. My Dad's a muggle-born, and my Mom's a muggle."

"I guess it's you, Jason."

"Actually, that's not necessarily true," Jason interjected. "An heir doesn't have to be related. It is just someone who the founder deems as worthy. So, it could be anyone of us."

"Then what should we do?"

"Well, one of us is capable of finding the solution, so it doesn't hurt if we all try," suggested Mandy.

"Okay, that's a beginning. Let's start by breaking down the problem. What have we got?" asked Jason.

"A curse of terrible illness. And the only person who has the ability to save everyone is the person who caused it to begin," Robin said, referring back to the book.

"So let's stop looking at the curse aspect, because obviously it's not a simple, or even complicated, spell. If it was, any one of the administrators would have fixed the problem already," Jason reasoned.

"So basically, we have an illness then."

"So then we should look up symptoms and illnesses, and figure it out."

They headed towards the health section of the library.

An hour and a half later, they left for lunch, as clueless as they had been when they started.

"This is ridiculous!" Jason cried in frustration. "We haven't got anything! Nothing!"

A sudden realization hit Robin.

"Of course we didn't find anything! It's not going to be in a book. I can confidently assume that we haven't learned anything the Healers don't already know."

"But an illness always has a cure. The question is, why hasn't it been found, and why can only one of us find it?"

"Maybe," Robin suggested slowly as they sat down at the long Ravenclaw table. "They haven't found it because they aren't looking in the right places."

"I should think that would be obvious enough, seeing as they haven't found any cure! But where else are you supposed to find a cure?"

"No!" said Robin excitedly. "Think about it. Slytherin hated Ravenclaw because she was muggleborn. Now, to really punish her soundly, and to prove that the two worlds shouldn't mix, he cursed Ravenclaw with a _muggle_ disease. The only reason the healers haven't found the cure is because they're looking in the wrong places. There's no wizard cure for a muggle disease."

"Which would mean that the only cure would be muggle medicine!" Mandy said, catching on.

"So now what? We write to all the muggle hospitals asking them to identify and give us the cure for a certain disease?"

"No," said Robin. "My dad is a doctor."

"Is that like a healer?" asked Jason.

"This is perfect," said Mandy. "You'll go home in a few days for break, and you can find out then what is happening to all the students, and find the cure!"

"Do you know what this means?" Jason pointed out.

The other two looked at her blankly.

"It means that Robin is the heir of Ravenclaw."

* * *

A/N: Bum bum bum... I hope the story is getting better. Anyway, heres a shout out to Lisa and Liba!! and to PoseidonzStory of Manhattan, whoever you are! Also to my new reveiwers! I appreciate the reviews, even critisim. I'll try to update soon, but I'm in the middle of midterms and then I'll be out of the country for about two weeks. I WILL try though. Peace out! 


	7. Home, Dads, and Faints

All of a sudden Robin felt cold. Very cold.

"No…It can't be…I…" She realized she couldn't find any reason why it couldn't be true.

"It's clear now," Jason pointed out. "The curse was put on Ravenclaw because she was a muggle. Slytherin wanted to prove that muggles and magic can't mix, so he cursed her with a muggle illness that only the heir could cure because she _is a muggleborn_!! I just don't see why you would catch it last."

"I do," Robin said, her eyes widening as everything fell into place. "This disease is probably not a big deal in the muggle world anymore. Every year I go to get a vaccine. It keeps us from getting common viruses like the flu, and others that could be more harmful to our health. I probably have a vaccine for this. I will eventually get weakened if I am surrounded by it, and my immune system would be overcome. This would mean I would get it last, but my immune system would be weakned so much that I would have it worse than anyone."

"Well then, we mustn't waste any more time."

* * *

Robin was packed and ready to go home. She was anxious too. She needed her father to tell her the solution. She was sure he would. After all, he was one of the best doctors in the hospital he worked in. This was perciseley the reason he was busy all the time. Robin sighed, pushing her hair behind her ear to prevent it from going in her eyes. She hoped he would be able to put off his work long enough to spend the holidays with her. She missed him, and her whole family.

Looking around the train compartment that she now shared with Mandy and Jason, she though of how much her life had changed. If you have told her a year ago where she would be now, she would have laughed in your face and called you insane. By now however, she had accepted the most extraordinary things as everyday life. When their game of cards exploded, for instance, she hardly blinked. When they got to Kings' Cross, they said goodbye to Jason, and found Mandy's parents, and Amy. All of them were going to New York for the holidays.

* * *

Once Robin got home, she realized how much she had missed the place. She loved seeing her friends, hanging out, and doing all the normal stuff she used to do. She saw how much Sammy and Melanie, the two year old twins had grown, and heard all about Max's hockey games. She loved being in her own room again, even if she did have to share it with Mandy.

The third night after being home, Robin remembered her very important mission. It was her dad, surprisingly, who reminded her.

"I hear Hogwarts is very, um...exciting this year," he said at dinner.

"Yes, but..."

Her mother interrupted her.

"I'm not sure I want you in a place like that, Robin. You're very, very lucky that your not sick. Those poor children."

"Barbra, don't say that," Mandy's mother scolded her sister. "Hogwarts always has these little problems, and they always find a solution. There's been much worse happening in Hogwarts!"

"You're telling me you're not at all concerned that you're daughter is one of the only three of her whole house, that's not ill yet?"

"Of course I am! It's just that this is nothing unexpected. I am confident in the faculties abilities."

Robin cleared her throat.

"I was trying to say that I think I found the solution." She told them all about what her, Mandy, and Josh had found. "Do you think you could help me?" turned to her dad when she was finished.

"Yes, of course," he said weakly, trying to digest what he had just heard. He recovered. "I'll look into it tonight. For right now though, I think Mandy should lay down. She doesn't look so good."

In alarm Aunt Franny turned to her daughter, who was indeed pale and sick looking.

"Mandy! Bed! Now!"

Mandy, too weak to argue, went into the bedroom she was sharing with Robin.

Amy and Max looked worriedly around the table.

"Seems like whatever it is has got Mandy," Max said.

The twins laughed as they smeared food over their faces.

"I'll look it up tonight," Mr. Glary repeated.

Three hours later, as Mandy lay vomiting and shaking, he had it. First he went into the room to double check that the symptoms matched the illness and then he told Robin what it was.

"It's Labyrinthitis."

"It's _who_??" Robin raised her eyes.

"It's an infection of the ear. It's not usually such a big deal, but when it's not treated it can lead to meningitis."

Robin didn't have to ask what meningitis was. She knew it was bad.

"Medically speaking, your friends shouldn't still be alive. My best guess is that the healers' magic had some affect on the disease. You had the meningitis shot, but the vaccine might be wearing down."

"So what do we do?"

"As soon as we can, we'll go to the school, and get to the bottom of this."

They had tickets for the following day back to London. They would be accompanied by Mandy's father, who was the only adult wizard that could show them around.

Robin slept a lot on the way on the plane. She was very tired, she suspected, from all the excitement. When they landed, she followed her father and uncle through customs, and into the waiting cab. From there they went to the station, where she learned that the Hogwarts express made a trip every week. They were very lucky that the trip was that very day. She slept again, almost the whole way there. She felt very, very, tired.

Before she knew it they were walking through the great hall of Hogwarts. Robin's dad looked around him in amazement. He had never seen anything quiet like it. They heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the empty hall, and soon Professor Granger appeared.

"Robin! I thought you were home for the-" She paused when she saw the adults. They quickly introduced themselves.

"We need to see the Headmistress." Her uncle, Uncle Gregory, said urgently.

"She's very busy, with all that's been going on."

"It's about that. We think we can help."

She surveyed them skeptically. "I don't think you understand. The best healers have been working to solve this, and they've come up with nothing."

"We think perhaps they've been looking in the wrong places."

She looked at them incredulously.

"Please, Professor," Robin pleaded, "listen to them."

"All right. Follow me."

She led them up to the gargoyles that guarded the Headmistress office. "Ginger," She said, and they leapt aside, causing Mr. Glary to gasp in alarm.

They stepped onto the revolving staircase, and then into the office. It was a circular room, with a desk opposite the entrance, and a table with many different instruments on a table curving along one wall.

Professor McGonagall sat in the chair by the desk; what looked like a thousand papers lay in front of her. She looked up as they entered.

"Minerva, they insisted on speaking with you. They say it's about this illness."

"Very well. Thank you Hermione." She turned to them, and they introduced themselves once more. "Robin why don't you start," she suggested.

So, tentatively, she began her theory, telling about how she discovered it, how she went home and told her dad, and how her dad figured out what it was. Then her dad went into the boring details of the actual illness, and Robin began to lose focus. She felt herself drifting away as Professor McGonagall said, "I'll have to think this over. What do you make of it, Hermione?" And Professor Granger said something, but Robin did not hear what, because she was drifting, drifting towards the table with the gold instruments on it. Far away someone said in alarm "Robin!" as she fell to the floor. the ceiling was being blurred from veiw as, slowly, everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Okay, the medically things might be a little sketchy, but cut me some slack, k? If there's some thing really wrong, tell me, and I will TRY to fix it. Also, a a treat to Lilmich, I will update BOTH chaptersbefore I go away!Have a great vacation Limich!


	8. Peace, Health, and Tears

A/N: _This chapter is dedicated to Lilmich, my loyal friend and reader. You're awsome!!_

_

* * *

_

_Robin was flying. There was something bright ahead. As she focused, she realized it was the Golden Snitch. She looked down, and saw that she was on a broomstick, in the middle of a Quidditch game. She was wearing chaser gloves. All of a sudden the Quaffle spead right into her hands. She headed for the goal. She was closer. She saw the keeper getting ready for her. She prepared to shoot…_

"Robin! Robin!"

Robin Glary opened her eyes. She was in a very comfortable bed. There where flowers on the table next to it. Someone was looking worriedly at her.

"Robin, how are you feeling?" her mother asked her.

It was with this statement that feeling actually hit Robin. All of a sudden her back ached, her head spun, her stomach hurt. Every inch of her body was in discomfort. When she tried to speak, her throat felt parched, and her tongue swollen. She resorted to a grunt.

"Honey, do you remember what happened?"

Robin shook her head, but even that was too painful.

"You fainted. The meningitis caught up with you."

All of a sudden it all came flooding back. The curse, the meningitis, coming back to London; she was remembering now. Then she wished she was still unconscious. Even thinking hurt. But even the intense pain didn't keep her from worrying about her friends. Gathering all her strength, she got out "Everyone…else."

"They're all fine," her mother said soothingly. "Dad got the medicine to them in time, though it was a pain sneaking it out of the muggle world. But don't worry they're all recovering."

A small smile crossed Robin's lips, and she fell asleep.

The next days passed as Robin flew in and out of consciousness. The healers said that the sleep was good, it helped her heal. Indeed, a few days later, Robin was feeling much better. Although she still couldn't stand up without being overcome with dizziness, her headaches were improving. The doctor said that she would be ready to leave within a week.

After she had been in St. Mungo's for four days, her friends came to visit her. In came Alex, Zach, Gabriella, and Emma. They brought her chocolate and some of the most interesting flowers she had ever seen. They sat by her bead, and she told them all about finding the curse with Jason and Mandy, who were still recuperating like her, realizing the solution, and finally, taking it to McGonagall. She couldn't wait to get out of her bed and back to school, although something was worrying her. She knew her mother wasn't thrilled with the everything that had happened, and she wasn't sure if she would be allowed to return to Hogwarts. Indeed, two days before she was released her mother brought it up.

"Robin, your dad and I have been talking. You know how I feel about all that's going on."

Robin could see where this was going.

"But Mom, this isn't an everyday occurrence. I'll be fine in school. They say Hogwarts is the safest place on earth."

"Robin, we've already made up our minds."

Robin's heart sank.

"We've decided to let you finish the year here, but you'll be starting seventh grade back home."

Although it was more than Robin had expected, her elation since her friends visited her popped like a balloon.

"Ma-"

"Robin, it's final."

* * *

Four days later, and Robin was back at school. She was greeted like a celebrity, and McGonagall even made a toast one night during dinner in the great hall.

Although deeply saddened by the prospect of leaving, Robin was determined that she would make the most of the year. Indeed, the year was the best one she'd ever had. It passed with trivial excitement not worth recording, such as little accidents in magic, a small adventure involving the giant squid, ALex winning the Quidditch Cup, and other such milestones that marked their friendship. They were without a doubt the best of friends since the legendary trio: Harry, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

The end of the year came too soon for Robin. She wanted to stay more than anything, but it was the one thing she could not do. So, with a saddened heart, she packed up her suitcases and said her goodbyes. The scene was an emotional one. Promising to keep in touch, but having some doubts, they parted, wondering if they would ever see each other again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to ALL of my readers. And there will be a second part, "The Revenge of the Death Eaters." I hope to have it up, within a month or two. Keep checking! ( I promise, it's much better!) And Lisa, you will be in the first chapter, so don't worry. 


End file.
